injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice: Infinity
Injustice: Infinity is a video game taking place in an alternate reality, separate from the ones featured in Injustice: Gods Among Us. However, this reality stems from that one. Injustice: Infinity features a much larger range of playable characters, as well as a much longer story, different gameplay options, and free roam. Playable Characters *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Flash *Green Lantern *Aquaman *Cyborg *Martian Manhunter *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Nightwing *Robin *Batgirl *Superboy *Supergirl *Kid Flash *Aqualad *Ms. Martian *Artemis *Zatanna *Firestorm *Atom *Huntress *Hawkgirl *Shazam *Captain Atom *Blue Beetle *Booster Gold *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven *Doctor Fate *Adam Strange *Plastic Man *Stargirl *Black Lightning *Lex Luthor *Joker *Harley Quinn *Deathstroke *Doomsday *Gorilla Grodd *General Zod *Black Adam *Killer Croc *Bane *Catwoman *Solomon Grundy *Mister Freeze *Poison Ivy *Metallo *Brainiac *Black Manta *Cheetah *Mirror Master *Deadshot *Killer Frost *Black Spider *King Shark *Captain Boomerang *Weather Wizard *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Clayface *Sinestro *Star Sapphire *Ocean Master *Lobo *Man-Bat *Ares *Trigon *Darkseid DLC Characters *Flaming C *Red Arrow *Red Hood *Mary Marvel *Kalibak *Volcana *Vandal Savage *Mongul Stages *Metropolis *Fortress of Solitude *Gotham City *Batcave *Wayne Manor *Arkham Asylum *Themyscira *Flash Museum *Oa *Hall of Justice *Watchtower *LexCorp *Nanda Parbat *New Krypton *Mt. Justice *Brainiac's Ship *S.T.A.R. Labs *Ferris Aircraft *Atlantis *A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters *Wayne Industries *Azarath *Apokalips *Arrow Cave *Qward Separate Areas Metropolis, Gotham City, Starling City, and Central City are all playable areas in Free Roam Mode. Gameplay Injustice: Infinity has two gameplay modes, "Battles" and "Free Roam", each portray playable characters in different ways. Battles In "Battles" Mode, two playable characters can select one, two, or three characters to battle each other in the 25 given arenas. Free Roam In "Free Roam" Mode, up to four playable characters can each select one of the 72 playable characters (80 including DLC) to roam the four cities provided and complete challenges to unlock the characters not provided from the start. Selection Screens Characters Battles *Left Side, First Row: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman *Left Side, Second Row: Cyborg, Nightwing, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven *Left Side, Third Row: Zatanna, Martian Manhunter, Firestorm, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Shazam *Left Side, Fourth Row: Superboy, Supergirl, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis *Left Side, Fifth Row: Ms. Martian, Huntress, Captain Atom, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Doctor Fate *Left Side, Sixth Row: Plastic Man, Black Lightning, Stargirl, Adam Strange, Huntress, Atom *Right Side, First Row: Black Manta, Sinestro, Gorilla Grodd, Cheetah, Joker, Lex Luthor *Right Side, Second Row: Trigon, Poison Ivy, Man-Bat, Talia al Ghul, Harley Quinn, Metallo *Right Side, Third Row: Black Adam, Ra's al Ghul, Deathstroke, Killer Frost, General Zod, Star Sapphire *Right Side, Fourth Row: Deadshot, Ocean Master, Captain Boomerang, Catwoman, Doomsday, Darkseid *Right Side, Fifth Row: Ares, Weather Wizard, Killer Croc, Clayface, Black Spider, King Shark *Right Side, Sixth Row: Mirror Master, Mister Freeze, Lobo, Brainiac, Solomon Grundy, Bane *Pop-Up Menu: Flaming C, Red Arrow, Red Hood, Mary Marvel, Volcana, Kalibak, Vandal Savage, Mongul Free Roam *First Row: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter *Second Row: Adam Strange, Aqualad, Ares, Artemis, Atom, Bane, Batgirl, Beast Boy *Third Row: Black Adam, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Black Manta, Black Spider, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Brainiac *Fourth Row: Captain Atom, Captain Boomerang, Catwoman, Cheetah, Clayface, Darkseid, Deadshot, Deathstroke *Fifth Row: Doctor Fate, Doomsday, Firestorm, General Zod, Gorilla Grodd, Green Arrow, Harley Quinn, Hawkgirl *Sixth Row: Huntress, Joker, Kid Flash, Killer Croc, Killer Frost, King Shark, Lex Luthor, Lobo *Seventh Row: Man-Bat, Metallo, Mirror Master, Miss Martian, Mister Freeze, Nightwing, Ocean Master, Plastic Man *Eighth Row: Poison Ivy, Ra's al Ghul, Raven, Robin, Shazam, Sinestro, Solomon Grundy, Starfire *Ninth Row: Stargirl, Star Sapphire, Superboy, Supergirl, Talia al Ghul, Trigon, Weather Wizard, Zatanna *Tenth Row: Flaming C, Red Arrow, Red Hood, Mary Marvel, Vandal Savage, Volcana, Kalibak, Mongul Stages *Batcave, Fortress of Solitude, Themyscira, Flash Museum, Oa *Arrow Cave, Watchtower, Hall of Justice, Metropolis, Atlantis *Gotham City, Wayne Manor, Arkham Asylum, Wayne Industries, Nanda Parbat *LexCorp, New Krypton, Mt. Justice, Brainiac's Ship. A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters *Ferris Aircraft, S.T.A.R. Labs, Qward, Azarath, Apokalips Voice Cast *Tim Daly: Superman *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Susan Eisenberg: Wonder Woman *Christopher Gorham: Flash *Josh Keaton: Green Lantern *Phil LaMarr: Aquaman, Black Lightning *Khary Payton: Cyborg, Aqualad *Jonathan Adams: Martian Manhunter *Alan Tudyk: Green Arrow *Vanessa Marshall: Black Canary, Poison Ivy *Will Friedle: Nightwing, Blue Beetle *Cameron Bowen: Robin *Cristin Milioti: Batgirl *Nolan North: Superboy *Summer Glau: Supergirl *James Arnold Taylor: Kid Flash, Booster Gold, Plastic Man *Danica McKellar: Ms. Martian *Ashley Johnson: Artemis *Jennifer Hale: Zatanna, Hawkgirl, Killer Frost *Matt Lanter: Firestorm, Red Hood *Jason Marsden: Atom *Amy Acker: Huntress *Jerry O'Connell: Shazam *George Eads: Captain Atom *Greg Cipes: Beast Boy *Hynden Walch: Starfire, Raven, Stargirl, Harley Quinn *Kevin Michael Richardson: Doctor Fate, Black Manta, Trigon *Michael Trucco: Adam Strange *Clancy Brown: Lex Luthor, Mister Freeze *Troy Baker: Joker, Brainiac *Ron Perlman: Deathstroke, Clayface *Michael Jai White: Doomsday *Travis Willingham: Gorilla Grodd *Matthew McConaughey: General Zod *Arnold Vosloo: Black Adam *Steve Blum: Killer Croc, Metallo, King Shark, Sinestro *Fred Tatasciore: Bane, Solomon Grundy, Man-Bat, Ares, Kalibak *Grey DeLisle: Catwoman, Mary Marvel *Laura Bailey: Poison Ivy, Volcana *Claudia Black: Cheetah *Alexis Denisof: Mirror Master *Neal McDonough: Deadshot *Giancarlo Esposito: Black Spider *Greg Ellis: Captain Boomerang, Weather Wizard *Dee Bradley Baker: Ra's al Ghul *Morena Baccarin: Talia al Ghul *Olivia d'Abo: Star Sapphire *Sam Witwer: Ocean Master *David Sobolov: Lobo *Kevin Grevioux: Darkseid *Bruce Greenwood: Flaming C *Crispin Freeman: Red Arrow *Phil Morris: Vandal Savage *Eric Roberts: Mongul Trivia To be added! Category:Games Category:Injustice: Infinity Category:Artemis Thorson Category:Created by Artemis Thorson